The Wedding Singer
by SuperGravyMan
Summary: Mitchie loves her best friend Mikayla, but Mikayla falls for someone else. Will her two loves, Mikayla and music, bring her to the true love of her life? F/F


The Wedding Singer

** So, I've got a weekend alone again, and I decided it's been long enough since I've written anything, so here we are. I got inspired by 'She's In Love' by Mark Wills (and 'Back At One' too), but couldn't resist giving it a happy ending (I'm a hopeless romantic), and ended up here, using 'Say Yes' by Dusty Drake. Hope you likes it muchly! **

** Also, I has le Twitter now! (at)SuperGravyMan (how creative, right?) And I should be posting a new chapter for my story 'Freedom Feels Like Lonely' sometime really soon. Look for it under its new name 'Ramshackle House'. (From a song by The Lonely Forest)**

** Disclaimer: I no own. I've rambled enough! Enjoy the story!**

Mikayla knew Mitchie was gay. She'd accepted that without question, and Mitchie would always be grateful for that. She'd never know exactly why Mitchie was so grateful though. Never know that Mikayla was the reason she figured out her feelings, that she wanted so much more than a supportive best friend. Mitchie needed her best friend though. Between being out and spending all her time on her music, she'd never had the time for many friends. But Mikayla had been there since the beginning, and showed no signs of leaving her.

None, at least, until today. June 3rd, their high school graduation. The best day of the lives of many of their classmates, but the worst thing that could happen in Mitchie's eyes. They were going to different colleges, not even close to each other. And sure, they'd promised to stay in touch, but Mitchie knew how that went. She'd seen her brother go off to college not two years earlier and lose nearly all contact with his own best friend of a decade in less than three months.

And this was worse in some ways. Her brother hadn't been in love with his best friend, at least, not as far as she knew, but she still sometimes saw the hurt in him at losing such a close connection. How would it be for her, losing someone she was convinced was the love of her life?

As it turned out, it wasn't as bad as she might've thought. Yes, she was unhappy about it, but it was a subtle change, time previously spent with Mikayla now used on schoolwork and newfound friendships with her roommates, but when she got time to sit and think, it hit her, and she'd many times gotten far too close to posting a far too revealing Facebook comment. It'd gotten worse the last weekend, as she'd inexplicably lost all motivation to do anything, and then her phone rang. She'd gotten so excited when she saw Mikayla's name on the screen. Then the girl she'd been in love with for two years told her she was engaged. To some idiot (putting it nicely) she'd met in class. Someone she'd known for three months!

His name was Mark, and after thoroughly stalking him with every internet resource available to her, she was becoming increasingly frustrated at his seeming lack of faults. No police record, no exes at all, and he didn't even swear! Seriously, the first picture of him that she saw was him holding his cat. She shook her head sadly. If there was nothing wrong with the guy, she'd have to be supportive for her friend. Really she should be anyway, since at least Mikayla would be happy. The scorned part of her wanted to childishly ignore any mention of the upcoming summer wedding, but the rational good friend part made her accept Mikayla's offers of being the maid of honor and singing at the reception.

Sure, she'd sulked for a while, avoided even mentioning Mikayla for a week or two afterward to prevent bringing up the feelings, not that it helped, as they were always with her, but she had at least settled on a song after a couple days, giving her plenty of time to learn it.

"Oh, Mitchie! Come here for a second, there's someone I want you to meet." Mikayla called to her across the hall. She'd come for the rehearsal dinner, and now she was back in close quarters with the other girl for the first time since the engagement had been announced, being introduced to a girl... who was very nearly Mikayla's twin? She tilted her head curiously, studying the doppelganger as she approached, before turning to her friend. "This is my cousin Alex," she gestured to her twin, before gesturing the other way, "and Alex, this is my best friend Mitchie." Her voice lowered conspiratorially as she added "You both like girls!" as if it was a secret to be shared between them. All it really did was make her intentions in introducing them quite clear, causing Mitchie to look between them, feeling torn. She loved Mikayla, but she was in love with Mark. Here was Alex, who looked nearly identical, but then, she couldn't honestly convince herself looks were the only thing she saw in Mikayla.

Either way, the situation immediately got extremely awkward, not helped by Mikayla excusing herself, looking back with a wink and quipping "You two have fun now!" as she left.

Mitchie rubbed her arm uncomfortably, Alex shifting her weight from foot to foot, before they mutually decided to part. She saw Mikayla's disappointed look from across the room, and felt her own stomach drop in disappointment. But, no! This wasn't her fault! Sure, she could've tried talking to Alex more, but Mikayla definitely could've used a bit more subtlety than the straightforward approach she'd gone with. Mitchie was glad to see Mikayla head off to talk with Alex, hoping the other girl would tell her the same thing.

The ceremony passed as all of them do, two people who love each other surrounded by everyone who loves them, some differently than others as in Mitchie's case, but love nonetheless. At least she was able to distract herself during the kiss, her attention going to Alex of all people. The other girl was watching the newlyweds, but turned her head to Mitchie when she sensed the stare, giving a slight smile that Mitchie could swear seemed a bit sad. She wondered at the meaning there, but had no time to analyze it, as the kiss was finished, the ceremony quickly ended, and everyone out the door headed to the party.

Said reception was held in Mikayla's parent's backyard, a place with many memories for Mitchie. So close to the house where she first fell for the other girl, it was now the place she officially lost her. Thankfully though, the day was full of distractions for her, and she quickly immersed herself in preparations for her performance. Music was one thing she loved that couldn't be taken from her. The only thing, it seemed at the moment.

All those thoughts were pushed from her mind as she stepped to the mic. No matter where she was, this she knew she'd been born to do. This couldn't be screwed up, not even today, and she took comfort in that as she began to sing.

_We've only known each other since the moment we met  
>But it seems like forever to me<br>I haven't figured out the perfect way to say it yet  
>But I suppose at times like these<br>A man should get down on his knees_

_How'd ya like to be in my wedding_  
><em>How'd ya like to walk down the aisle<em>  
><em>You could be the center of attention<em>  
><em>Everyone would look at you and smile<em>  
><em>We could send our friends invitations<em>  
><em>You could wear a long white dress<em>  
><em>If you'd like to be in my wedding, darlin'<em>  
><em>All ya have to do is say, "Yes"<em>

_Your folks could be seated in the very front row_  
><em>And cry when we all turn to look at you<em>  
><em>We could cut the cake<em>  
><em>And we could strike a pose<em>  
><em>Like the little bitty plastic bride and groom<em>  
><em>And then begin our life-long honeymoon<em>

_How'd ya like to be in my wedding_  
><em>How'd ya like to walk down the aisle<em>  
><em>You could be the center of attention<em>  
><em>Everyone would look at you and smile<em>  
><em>We could send our friends invitations<em>  
><em>You could wear a long White dress<em>  
><em>If you'd like to be in my wedding, darlin'<em>  
><em>All ya have to do is say, "Yes"<em>

_Say, "Yes"_  
><em>Say, "Yes"<em>  
><em>(How'd ya like to be in my wedding)<em>  
><em>Please say, "Yes"<em>  
><em>(How'd ya like to be in my wedding)<em>  
><em>Say, "Yes"<em>  
><em>(How'd ya like to be in my wedding)<em>  
><em>(How'd ya like to be in my wedding)<em>  
><em>(How'd ya like to be in my wedding)<em>

"So," Alex said, approaching her after the performance, before taking her hand with a smirk, "how'd ya like to be in my wedding?"

Mitchie laughed. "Shouldn't I at least get to buy you dinner first?"

"Not at the rate Mikayla's pushing us together. I think she's kinda overwhelmed with her own happiness. Has to try to spread the love, ya know?"

"Yeah," Mitchie sighed, "I'm glad she's happy."

"So what changed?" Alex asked, shocking her out of her slight daze. "Fifteen minutes ago you were in love with her."

"I was," Mitchie nodded, "or at least I thought I was." She chuckled at Alex's confused expression. "She's my best friend, and for so long I didn't have anyone else. I wanted her to be happy, always be loved and supported, and I guess that translated into me loving her. But, seeing those two out there, how simply happy they were, it was like I could tell she'd be safe with him, and I could let her go, ya know? Plus, if she's happy," She glanced appraisingly at Alex, "why shouldn't I be free to seek some happiness myself?"

"Well, what're you waiting for then? How about we go do some 'seeking'?"

"I think they'd miss half of the bridal party if we left, Alex."

"It's not leaving if we're just in the house, right?" Alex smirked.

"No, but... I just can't... Not in there. I mean, I like you, a lot more than I thought I could this quickly, but there's just too many memories there."

"Alright, alright, I get the idea." Alex bowed exaggeratedly, taking her hand. "For you, madam, I shall wait until the end of the evening. Possibly even tomorrow afternoon, if you so desire."

Mitchie giggled. "How chivalrous. With an offer like that, how could I not take you up on it? Tomorrow lunch would be delightful."

"And now, singing her first official single, now that she's officially no longer single, someone I'm proud to call my best friend, newly signed musician Mitchie Torres!" Mikayla stepped away from the microphone, giving Mitchie the stage.

"Thank you for the wonderful introduction Mikayla. As she said, this song's gonna be the first single I ever put out, but it means so much more than that. It's not an original song, but it will always be special to me, because I found it for my best friends wedding, and that day introduced me to the woman I'd eventually marry. So Alex, this one's for you.

_We've only known each other since the moment we met__  
><em>_But it seems like forever to me__  
><em>_I haven't figured out the perfect way to say it yet__  
><em>_But I suppose at times like these__  
><em>_A man should get down on his knees_

_How'd ya like to be in my wedding?"_

** In The Art of War, Sun Tzu advises that if your enemy is attacking one of your areas, you should respond by attacking his weakest ally. Your enemy will thus be forced to lift his siege and come to his ally's aid. Oh sure, he could ignore the plea for assistance and keep up the attack, but then all his allies will desert him. **

** In the interest of my happiness, I advise that you review this. If you feel like being nice. ~SGM**


End file.
